intelfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Haswell
мини|250пкс|Intel Haswell i7-4771 CPU, лежащий поверх упаковки с оригинальным [[Кулер (система охлаждения)|кулером]] Haswell (произносится как Ха́суэлл) — кодовое название микроархитектуры четвёртого поколения процессоров Intel CoreЭнергосберегающие процессоры станут основой будущих инновационных мобильных вычислительных устройств // intel.com, которая является третьим значительным изменением микроархитектуры Core согласно стратегии разработки микропроцессоров «Тик-так» компании Intel вслед за «тиком» Ivy Bridge без изменения техпроцесса 22-нм, использующего транзисторы с трёхмерной структурой затвора. Для процессоров Haswell предназначено новое семейство чипсетов Intel 8-й серии, включающее в себя модели H81, B85, H87, Q85, Q87 и Z87Intel® B85 Chipset // intel.com для процессорного разъёма LGA 1150, которые осуществляют поддержку до 6 портов USB 3.0 (а также функция I/O Port Flexibility, позволяющую задавать, какие именно USB-порты будут функционировать как 3.0) и до 6 шин SATA III (при этом отсутствуют SATA II). Также, оптимизирована работа с SSD, используются улучшенные технологии Rapid Storage и Intel vPro, внедрена поддержка 4-потокового чтения через последовательный интерфейс, понижено энергопотребление и внесены другие улучшения. Релиз первых процессоров на данной архитектуре состоялся 1—4 июня 2013 года на COMPUTEX 2013Haswell review: Intel’s Core i7-4770K takes over the pole position // Extremetech. By Joel Hruska on June 1, 2013: "Today, Intel is launching its much-discussed line of Haswell processors. By the end of the day, you should be able to pick up a Core i7-4770K for $339 from your favorite component stockist. "Intel’s Newest Core Processors: All About Graphics And Low Power // 6/04/2013 "Intel today launched today at Computex a dizzying array of new processors «. [[Файл:Поколения.процессоров.Intel.svg|800px|центр|thumb|Хронология процессорных архитектур Intel от NetBurst и Pentium M до Haswell. Haswell на светло-синем фоне]] Особенности архитектуры * Конструктивное исполнение LGA 1150 (Socket H3) * Базовое количество ядер — 2 или 4 * Полностью новый дизайн кэша * Улучшенные механизмы энергосбережения * Поддержка технологии Thunderbolt * Интегрированный векторный сопроцессор * Добавление инструкций AVX 2Haswell New Instruction Descriptions Now Available!More details on the future AVX instruction set 2.0; FMA (Fused Multiply Add); битовых инструкций BMI1 и BMI2Bit manipulations using BMI2 * Расширение команд TSX ( ) для аппаратной поддержки транзакционной памяти (кроме процессоров с индексом K'')Transactional Synchronization in HaswellБудущие процессоры Intel смогут поддерживать транзакционную память, cybersecurity.ru 09.02.2012. В начале августа 2014 один из разработчиков обнаружил неправильную работу инструкций TSX, что Intel впоследствии подтвердила собственными тестами и выпустила новый микрокод, который полностью отключает новый набор команд. К „дефектным“ процессорам относятся все модели Haswell и Haswell-E. * Память eDRAM объёмом 64 Мбайт (по некоторым сведениям — 128 МБ) как отдельный кристалл, но в общей упаковке — только в процессорах для BGA, например Core i7-4770R * Энергопотребление на 30 % ниже по сравнению с аналогами из линейки Sandy BridgeНоутбуки на базе Intel Haswell смогут проработать сутки без подзарядки, ferra.ru 14.09.2011; в некоторых режимах — в 20 раз ниже. В чипе реализована возможность одновременной работы с четырьмя операндами, позволяющая за одну инструкцию совершать сразу две операции умножения и сложения либо вычитания. Процессоры, построенные на архитектуре Haswell имеют дополнительный интегрированный регулятор напряжений (VRM, FIVR), выполненный в виде отдельного кристалла под общей теплораспределительной крышкой. FIVR имеет размеры около 13×8 мм и изготовлен по 90 нм процессу. Процессоры С появлением Haswell корпорация Intel разделяет свой ассортимент на две группы: * настольные и мобильные версии; * специальные версии для ультрабуков. Настольные версии Процессоры четвёртого поколения Intel Core для настольных компьютеров получили заметные улучшения в области автоматического и ручного разгона: повышены коэффициенты для Turbo-режима, памяти и графического ядра, расширены лимиты на питание и напряжение. Также была добавлена возможность разгона по частоте системной шины. В результате, по заявлению Intel, процессоры среднего звена Haswell в области разгона соответствуют по своим возможностям моделям Ivy Bridge для энтузиастов (X79 для LGA2011). Все процессоры используют интерфейс DMI 2.0 PCIe 3.0. Главное отличие процессоров Core i5 от Core i7 заключается в отсутствии HyperThreading (кроме Core i5 4570T и 4570TE) и уменьшенном объёме кэш-памяти L3. Настольные процессоры серии R оснащены графикой Iris Pro 5200 (GT3e), другие настольные процессоры Core i5 и Core i7 и Core i3 4330 - 4370 имеют графическое ядро Intel HD 4600 Graphics (GT2), более младшие Core i3 - Intel HD 4400 Graphics, а Pentium и Celeron - Intel HD Graphics. Большинство процессоров предназначены для установки в сокет LGA 1150. Исключение составляют процессоры серии R, предназначенные для сокета BGA1364. Процессоры серии Haswell-E устанавливаются в сокет LGA 2011-v3. Значение индексов: * K — процессоры с разблокированным множителем.Особенности разгона процессоров Intel Haswell * S — энергоэффективные процессоры (65 Вт) с более низкими частотами в сравнении с безиндексными моделями. * T — высокоэнергоэффективные процессоры (35-45 Вт) со значительно более низкими частотами в сравнении с безиндексными моделями. * R — процессоры в корпусе BGA и с более производительной графикой Iris Pro Graphics 5200 (GT3e). * X — высокопроизводительные процессоры, без ограничения на значение множителя. Серверные версии Все серверные процессоры предназначены для сокета LGA 1150, работают с шиной DMI 2.0 PCIe 3.0 и поддерживают до двух каналов DDR3-1333/1600 (ECC). Значение индексов: * L — энергоэффективные процессоры. Мобильные версии Мобильные версии процессоров доступны в двух- или четырёхъядерных конфигурациях, но комплектуются контроллером памяти, поддерживающим только DDR3L либо LPDDR3 DIMM.Intel 2012 Haswell CPUs Will Feature Improved Multi-Core Support. Platform Controller Hub (PCH) интегрирован в процессор, что несколько освобождает пространство на материнской плате. * '''M' — Мобильный процессор. * X''' — Принадлежность к серии Intel Core i7 Extreme Edition. * '''Q — Четырёхъядерный процессор. * E''' — Наличие варианта для встраиваемых систем. * '''U — Процессоры с пониженным энергопотреблением для ультрабуков. * Y — Процессоры со сверхнизким энергопотреблением для ультрабуков. Встраиваемые версии Будущее Согласно экстенсивной стратегии фирмы Intel, уменьшение техпроцесса до 14 нм ожидается через год после представления чипа. Архитектура будет называться Broadwell [http://www.3dnews.ru/news/620796/ Подробности о процессорах Intel Broadwell 2014 года]. Примечания Ссылки * Последователи Nehalem: Sandy Bridge, Ivy Bridge и Haswell * Чего ждать от Intel после Nehalem? Процессоры Sandy Bridge, Ivy Bridge, Haswell * Обзор микроархитектуры Intel Haswell: изменения и новшества процессорной части //ixbt.com * Processeur : de Nehalem à Haswell * David Kanter, Intel’s Haswell CPU Microarchitecture // RWT, 13 November 2012 Категория:Intel Категория:X86